Soak My Tears
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: One-Shot YahikoTsubame blanket scenario by the river


Rurouni Kenshin  
Soak My Tears  
~Crimson Vixen  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: I always thought that Yahiko and Tsubame made a cute couple. But the series never really did anything for them besides initiating that they had feelings for one another. I thought it would be fun to give them their own blanket scenario. Enjoy, luvs!  
  
' Text in one quotation indicates thought ' "Text in two quotations indicates speech '  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It had been another long day of training. As much as he loved swordsmanship, he sometimes felt that he wasn't getting anywhere fast enough. And though he enjoyed himself when he trained; he much preferred to do it on his own, without Kaoru watching his every move.  
  
He had a blanket slung over his shoulder as he strolled through the woods. He planned to be out all night long, and the nights as of late had been bitter cold.  
  
So now he was walking slowly, soaking in the scenery of the sakura pedals dancing around him. His wooden sword rested behind him, lightly tapping him in the back with each step he took. He ran a hand through his black hair as his destination was in sight.  
  
The river was the best place, in Yahiko's opinion, to practice with his bokken. The sound of running water definitely had some sort of relaxing feel to it, and it set a spiritual tone that helped the youth concentrate. One of the best aspects of this place however, was that it was his own. A few walks by himself allowed him to find it, and now whenever he was frustrated or just felt like being alone to practice, he came here. If anyone else knew about it, he was unaware of it. Not that it mattered to him.  
  
The sun was beating down pretty hard that day and so he sat down beneath one of the shading trees that were there.  
  
' I'll start practicing after I take a short nap. '  
  
And so he did. He was too comfortable in the breeze that he didn't even notice his own smile as he dozed into unconsciousness.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A trickle here, a trickle there. Little splashes that sounded so soothing slothfully brought Yahiko to his senses. He sluggishly opened his left eye, before opening his right, and letting out a quiet yawn.  
  
Reaching behind him, he took his bokken in his hands and looked at it with a glint of pride in his eyes.  
  
He proceeded to stand up, using the tree for some support on his tired body. He took only three steps before he heard light splashes again. Wrinkling his nose in wonder, he glanced to his right, at the river, where he saw...  
  
"Tsubame? " Yahiko said barely above a whisper.  
  
The young girl was bent over the water, still and silent, splashing water onto her face. Her pale skin looked so flawless, and the sun cast shadows on her petit body. Her head bowed, looking at her own reflection, she never noticed Yahiko approach her from behind.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here? " Yahiko asked out of nowhere, soon regretting it for sounding so rude. He gritted his teeth behind closed lips and raised a hand to nervously scratch the back of his neck.  
  
"Yahiko! " Tsubame gasped, immediately raising her head in surprise, but never turned to face him. She brought up her sleeves to wipe her wet face. Yahiko let out an admiring sigh. Tsubame's hair flowed with his graceful movements, and her soft and innocent velvet voice always made the boys heart sink.  
  
"I... wasn't doing anything, Yahiko-chan, " Still she refused to face the young samurai as she spoke, which got Yahiko curious.  
  
He reached out to the young girl and gently wrapped his fingers around her tiny wrist. With slight hesitation, Tsubame turned around and her eyes met with Yahiko's large brown ones.  
  
"Tsubame, have you been crying? " There was concern in his voice as Tsubame once again bowed her head. There was no denying that the girl had a pretty face, but seeing that pretty face in such anguish made Yahiko's stomach knot inside of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yahiko-chan. I'll leave so you can- " She started but she was soon silenced when Yahiko lifted her chin with a strong finger.  
  
"I can train any old time. Right now, this is more important... " Yahiko told her, with a slight blush visible on his tan face.  
  
Tsubame bit her lower lip, as if it would help her decide her next action. But it didn't help her, for she just stood there and returned Yahiko's stare. Those few seconds were bliss before Yahiko laced his fingers in hers and sat down, gesturing for her to follow. She did without question, but the tenseness she held was obvious.  
  
"So, anything you wish to share? " Yahiko inquired.  
  
"Oh... " She whispered, casting her eyes downwards and her voice softening. "It's nothing, I'm not even sure. "  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? "  
  
" Just what I said: I'm not sure. "  
  
Yahiko stood for a moment and ran to the tree where he had previously napped. Bending over to pick up the blanket, he jogged it back over to Tsubame and draped it over her shoulders. The sun was leaving quicker than he had expected and the chilly air started to nip at the skin.  
  
"Thank you, "She nodded as she gripped at the warm cloth and pulled it tighter to her body.  
  
"So you're not sure what's upsetting you? " Yahiko picked up where they left off.  
  
"Oh, well... It's really not that important. "  
  
"It is to me. " At this they both looked at each other at the same time, their noses almost touching. A blush crept into both of their faces as they just as quickly turned the other direction. Yahiko then returned his eyes to the flowing water before him.  
  
"Try to explain it to me. "  
  
"What? "  
  
"The feeling. "  
  
"I don't know, "She started, hunching her shoulder and tucking her head into the blanket more. "It's kind of like an empty feeling, you know? Like something is missing? "  
  
"I think I know what you're getting at. "  
  
"But it's funny. "  
  
"Huh? "  
  
Who knew that sunset pink suited Tsubame's cheeks so well? She blushed yet another time as she lifted her fingers to her lips with a small gasp.  
  
"What I mean to say is... Oh, never mind. "  
  
"Tsubame. "  
  
The way he said her name sounded ...so right. "You have to speak your mind or I won't be able to help you. "  
  
"But... Alright. I have this empty feeling inside. But when you are around, like right now, it's gone. "  
  
She buried her head as far as she could into the blanket to hide her embarrassed face. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she peered out to find Yahiko's handsome face inches from her own.  
  
He took hold of the blanket and readjusted it so that they were both under it, their bodies touching for more heat. He cupped her face in his calloused hands, brushing his nose against hers, and then softly stealing a short kiss from her quivering lips.  
  
She gasped outwards before burying her head into Yahiko's chest, clutching at his clothing with her hands. Yahiko, with a strange and yet nice feeling of protectiveness and wanting washing over him, stroked her light brown hair with tender care. Her sniffling subsided shortly after as she lifted her head to look at Yahiko again. She brought her hand to his face, gently skimming across his features with her palm and fingers, admiring his profile.  
  
A smile appeared on her pretty face and Yahiko held her closer. A single star could be seen as night started to creep into the sky. Sakura petals were still falling, showering the two in ecstasy.  
  
The river was such a wonderful place... In Yahiko's opinion.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N : Sorry all! It didn't turn out as great as I thought it would and it's not very concentrated on the whole idea of a 'blanket scenario' but hey, at the same time, I'm proud of it, ya know? Again, those two make a cute couple, and I didn't wanna take anything too far because even if they both rock, they are still very young ^^  
  
I did my best to see how Yahiko saw his training. I know when I do my martial arts, I feel more confident and more concentrated when no one is around to watch me, and I become better. I tried to get Yahiko into that thought as well.  
  
As for the ending...well..use your imaginations !  
  
Anyway, Please R/R if you get the chance. Flames are welcome, they only make me a better writer. Ja ne!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~C.V ^-^ 


End file.
